Save Me From Injustice
by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski
Summary: Hanna Micheal's is legend Shawn Micheal's only kid! But when she gets targeted from the shield he sends some helpers! Then Hanna Starts to fall. It all goes down from here! Review please :)!
1. Chapter 1

Age's of the superstars in this book.

Hanna Micheal's 18

John Cena 21

Randy Orton 20

Aj Lee 19

Kelly Kelly 18

Eve 21

Stacy Kiebler 20

Kaitlyn 19

Alex Riley 18

The Miz 19 (Yes I know they are young but its worth it!)

Hanna's POV

I sat in my dressing room my make up artist putting the finishing touches on me. I am waiting for my debut as the newest diva in the locker room. My Name is Hanna Elijah Micheal's. I know my middle name is a boy's name but I really don't care because it is unique. Okay lets get on to the point. I want a big match for tonight but I can't just go out there and demand a match so I need to ask Vince! I got up from the chair and thanked the pretty woman and went to find Vinces office. When I found it I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie called.

"Hi, I wanted to asked something?" I opened the door.

"What is it Ms. Micheal's?" Stephanie said.

"May I have a BIG debut match?" I asked, what is the worst I can hear? No.

"What are you thing Hanna." Stephanie replied.

"I am not sure... I just know I want it big, something to please the fans." I smiled.

"You are like your father, sure I will give you a unknown opponent match!" Stephanie said.

"Thank you so much Stephanie." I hugged her.

"No problem Hun, have fun with your debut release." Stephanie smiled. Then I walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind me! YES! I have a big match for tonight. I turned and walked into my dressing room. I picked out a outfit, I got on a camouflage belly tank and some ripped jean shorts. Then my theme hit _If you want it come and get it I am right here for the taking, If you want it come and get it cause I won't be around for long, no I won't here for long! _

"Who is this?" Jerry Lawler asked.

"Yeah and why is she here?" Micheal Cole added. I listened to there comments!

"Hi I am Hanna Micheal's!" I introduced. " I am the newest addition to the Raw diva's roster, I know my last name sounds familiar to you people...!" The shields theme hit and I froze in fear!

"Well, Well, Well, you must be Shawn's baby girl we have heard much about." Dean Ambrose said.

"Well you must be Dean Ambrose the wet dog smelling hobo I saw outside the building earlier!" I tried to shake the fear off but I am failing horribly.

"How dare you talk to me the leader of the shield in that tone!" Dean boomed into the microphone.

"Yeah we can rip you to shreds." Seth Rollins smirked evilly.

"Don't forget that you a helpless diva couldn't stand a chance against us!" Roman Raines stepping near me.

"Uh, um, I." I shuddered. I fell on my butt as they each took a step towards me! Then I scooted backwards til I got to the corner of the ring. They are much bigger then me but I know I can take them! I was about to get up and back them off when I felt to rough hands on my shoulders shoving me back down. _Your time is up my time is now you can't see me my time is now. _John Cena's theme played! John, My Dad, and one other guy I don't particularity know ran down the ramp! They fought the shield off as I stumbled out of the ring. As I was about to fall because I hadn't caught my balance, then I felt strong arms catch me.

"Oh thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, I am." Then he was cut off.

"Hanna I am so glad you are okay, did they hurt you?" My father asked.

"No Dad I am fine." I replied. Then he looked at that guy who saved me. My father just glared at him! The guy glared back. "WHATS GOING ON HERE!"

"Nothing just go get changed for your match later." My Dad pushed me lightly towards the backstage area.

"This is the last time I warn you son, stay away from my daughter, one more time STAY AWAY FROM HANNA!" I heard my father yell. Then I heard footsteps I turned around to see John Cena!

"OH hi." I gasped he scared me.

"Sorry if I scared you." John said.

"Oh no your fine really." I smiled.

"I wanted to introduce myself, I am John Cena." He introduced himself.

"I am Hanna Micheal's!" I shook his hand. Then I saw Alex Riley my best friend since fifth grade, "Can you excuse me for one moment."

"Certainly." Then I ran.

"ALEX!" Then I tackled him. "Hi!"

"Missed you to Han." Alex laughed.

"Who is this Alex?" A guy asked.

"Oh Mike this is my best friend Hanna." Alex replied.

"Nice to meet you." I shot my hand out.

"You to!" He shook my hand.

"Well we have a match so catch you later Han!" Alex hugged me. I hugged him back and kept on walking when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I whipped around so fast that I swear I almost hit the girl!

"I am sorry if I startled you!" The blonde girl said. "I am Kelly."

"I am Hanna." I smiled.

"So I have heard," Kelly giggled.

"Yeah well I better get going, bye!" I saw Kelly wave. Then I heard footsteps behind me! I turned around, it was John and some other dude I have never met before? "What?"

"Your Dad sent Cody and I to watch you." John replied.

"WHAT!" I screeched. "I NEVER GET ANY PRIVACY, ITS ALWAYS YOUR DAD SENT ME OR JUST STAND THERE AND DON'T MOVE IF SOMEONE COMES UP TO YOU PEPPER SPRAY THEM!"

"Hanna calm down!" John said.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I ran off. I quickly shut myself in the woman's bathroom! Then I slid down the door. Why does my Dad baby me? I am almost nineteen years old!


	2. Chapter 2

I heard knocks on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Thank god she is in there!" John gasped. "No come out we have to walk you to your match!" With those words I got up and dusted off my bottom then I walked out!

"Lets go!" I walked out. I went to get in my dressing room when John and Cody tried to follow. "You guys aren't allowed in here."

"Fine Ms. Sassy Pants!" John pouted.

"John your twenty one not two okay act like it!" I laughed. Then I shut the door! I found some short orange shorts, a Detroit tigers belly shirt, and I out on some white sneakers. Then I got some orange and blue dye in my hair. I walked out!

"Holy hot stuff!" Some guys exclaimed as I walked by.

"I have to admit Hanna you look good!" Cody said.

"Oh stop," I held back a blush.

"You do look hot Han!" Alex came up with us.

"You don't look have bad sexy!" I hugged him. Alex I know has a crush on me and I kinda have a small one on him to! His grip tightened as he saw something! "What Alex?"

"Its no one." Alex replied. I turned around! Aj, Alex's ex girlfriend!

"Aw isn't it my mistake with my newest bate to get my hands on Kelly!" Aj smirked. Alex was about to say something!

"Oh know I got this, who are you to talk about mistakes cause right now Aj your a mistake to, one, two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten guys!" I shot at her, "I am not going to be bate when I get the title from you at money in the bank in four months!"

"Your not getting this title!" Aj smacked me. "Because Hanna Ms. Cow poop on her boots, I have knocked Kaitlyn off the train for the diva's title and I will do the same with you!"

"I am about to knock you off my train and right down to the tracks!" I smiled. Then I tackled Aj smacking and punching her head! Alex, John, and Cody had to pull me back. "LET ME GO!"

"Your crazy!" Aj and her little group of girls ran off. They finally let me go!

"Holy cat fight!" John laughed.

"Shut up and lets go!" I ran towards the gorilla position.

"Okay jeez!" John said. I lean down and started stretching my legs.  
"So Hanna who are you facing exactly?" Alex questioned.

"Well I won't know until I get out there Alex!" I replied.

"Well who do you think it is Han?" Alex said.

"Probably Aj or maybe Kaitlyn?" I replied. Then my theme hit, If you want it come and get it I am right here for the taking if you want it come and get it cause I won't be around for long! I ran out

"Coming to the ring being accompanied by John Cena, Alex Riley, and Cody Rhodes from Chandler Arizona Weighing in this morning at 100 pounds Hanna Micheal's!" Lilian Garcia introduced me. I ran down the ramp, did a back flip, then I went around the whole ring slapping fans hands! Lastly I jumped up on the turn buckle threw my hands up and did a back flip out! Then shield's theme hit! I felt fear wash through me!

"Coming to the the ring being accompanied by Seth Rollins and Roman Raines from Cincinnati Ohio weighing at 210 Dean Ambrose!" Lilian's mouth dropped. "Are you sure you wanna do this Hun?"

"Yes Lilian, its for my fans!" I smiled. He got in the ring.

"You can quit right her right now hot stuff!" Dean mocked.

"No quitting and taking the easy way is for people like you Dean!" I smirked.

"Okay but when I hurt you don't cry to much kid!" Dean said.

"Trust Me I won't be the one crying!" Then the bell dinged. Dean ran and close lined me! The crowd gasped I got up dodged his next attack then I kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his hair, put my leg over his head and slammed him into the mat! I went to do my money maker, (bull dog into a standing back flip) When Dean grabbed me. I elbowed him in the face! Then I went to do my finisher! Roman grabbed my foot and pulled me out of the ring I went crashing to the floor right on my ribs!

"Oh god!" I screamed in pain of hitting the floor so hard. John hit Roman with a chair and Alex went to see if I was okay! I got up dusted myself off.

"She is gonna lose!" Dean bragged. Then I slid in the ring scooped him up ONE TWO THREE!

"And the winner of this match by pin fall Hanna Micheal's!" Lilian said. Cody, John, and Alex all picked me up and walked me backstage!

"Congrats Hanna you won your very first match." Layla hugged me. I have known Layla for a while now!

"Thank you Lay!" I smiled.

"Wow your great Hanna." Kelly said.

"Thank you Kelly!" I shook her hand.

"HANNA!" Alex tackled me. I laughed so much! "Congrats!"

"Omg Alex your a nut!" I laughed. Then he helped me up!

"Congrats Hanna!" My uncle Triple H hugged me.

"Thanks H!" I said. "Where is my Dad?"

"Um busy right now!" Triple H replied.

"Okay." I frowned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise that I will update soon (if you review). Save Me is a series. So review for the next chapter. Don't review and I will not post the next chapter this week :) (he he black mail!)Hey plus I am only putting my messages in the beginning because I am putting lyrics to songs at the end! Thought it would be fun!**_

Shawn's POV

Paul (Triple H) was watching Hanna's match while I paced back and forth so nervous she won't win I hadn't seen the competitor yet.

"Hey Shawn, Hanna is beating Dean's butt right now!" Paul laughed.

"Dean, Ambrose!" I stuttered.

"Yeah Shawn there is no Dean in the diva's locker room is there?" Paul said sarcastic.

"Don't be all snippy and I will be right back." I said. Then I stomped off to go find Vince! I got to his and his daughter Stephanie's office! "VINCE!"

"Come in!" Stephanie said calm.

"You put my daughter in a very dangerous match that could have ended her career before it even started!" I exclaimed.

"Shawn, Hanna asked for a big match, and look she is fine!" Stephanie explained.

"What do you mean she is "fine"!" I said.

"Hanna won her first match!" Stephanie replied.

"and I missed it." I pointed to myself.

"Yes, Hanna will be so crushed now can you send in Mr. Ziggler next I have some business to talk to him about!" Stephanie kicked me out.

"Ziggler Stephanie wants you!" I sent Dolf in. Then I went to look for Hanna!

Hanna's POV

The thunder boomed outside the building we are now two hours into RAW! I really couldn't believe I won my first match!

"Congrats again Hanna for winning!" Alex said.

"Thank you!" I hugged him.

"Eh Hem!" My Dad coughed fake.

"Bye Han see you later meet at star bucks maybe?" Alex said.

"Text me the deets!" I smiled then turned around.

"Congrats hunny!" My Dad said.

"Thanks Dad but I have plans tonight so, I am going to be late home!" I explained.

"Where are you going, who is going, and about what time will you be home because we have to pack for the plane trip!" My Dad asked.

"Star bucks, Mac. Donalds, the mall, lastly back to Alex's apartment to watch star wars, it will be me, alex, john, Kelly, Eve, and Kaitlyn, and I will be home around twelve cause we are going to do lunch!" I replied.

"Approved go on!" Then I ran off.

"My Dad believed my story lets go to Cody's sweet party after RAW!" I exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Alex smiled, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have been sneaking out of the house since I was twelve, does that answer your question?" I laughed.

"Ha yeah it does actually!" Alex chuckled. "Well meet me by the old burnt down bard at eleven okay!"

"Yup sounds like a plan." Then I walked off to go find Kelly. _**Surprise message! Hanna Micheal's looks like/ is past wwe wrestler Ashley Massaro! Just letting you know that! Plus you will always get Important Messages in bold letters underlined! Just plain bold lettering is text messages, bold slanty lettering is just me! Thank you ~ Hannah 3 **_

"Looking for someone?" A womans voice said.

"Oh jeez," I gasped. "Kelly you scared the living crap out of me!"

"Why do I always do that?" Kelly laughed.

"I am not sure... text Eve to meet us by my private locker room after her match, we are going shopping!" I explained.

"I am on it!" Kelly started typing. "Why are we going shopping?"

"For Cody's party tonight." I whispered.

"Oh okay!" Kelly smiled. "She said meet you guys there."

"Good see you then?" I said.

"Yup bye!" Kelly waved and I ran off to go see what John was doing. I knocked on his locker room door and he didn't answer? So I just walked in!

"OH GOD!" I squealed. "Sorry!" John and Mickie James on the couch making out!

"Hanna Hi!" John said sitting up.

"I am going to leave um talk to you later when you're not busy!" I turned around and walked out.

"No wait, whats up?" John straightened his shirt.

"I was going to ask you if you would drive Kelly, Eve, Alex, and I to Cody's party tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah I wasn't going to go but now I am!" John flashed a smile.

"Well see you later I will text you..." I looked down. How was I supposed to know that John had interests in many different women?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am still waiting for reviews! Where are they? **_

Well Kelly drove Eve and I to the mall. We all walked in. Kelly and Eve drug me straight into forever twenty one.

"Here are my rules, no skirts, no pink, and no dresses!" I said.

"Fine, Eve take Hanna to the men section!" Kelly joked.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Shh, we are in a public place!" Kelly laughed.

"I know, so can you guys help me?" I asked.

"Well, DUH we are like the fashion police but better!" Eve replied.

"Like tons better." Kelly added. "We will find you some thing blue or maybe purple?"

"How about some cute skinny jeans with rips and a adorbs shirt!" Eve said.

"Lets all match!" Kelly squealed. "But totally different colors!"

"Okay!" Eve and I giggled. Kelly tossed me a pair of plain skinny jeans with a sparkly blue tank top, Eve got a jean skirt with a purple sparkly tank top, and Kelly got jean shorts with a pink sparkly tank top. We each got sunglasses, a mustache bff necklace, and four gummy bracelets (two for each side). We paid, changed, and I texted John!

**Hey John ~ Hanna**

**Hey what's up? ~John**

**Pick us up at the mall! ~Hanna **

**On my way with the rest of the guys~ John **

**K~Hanna **Then a limo pops up in front of the mall! We all get in and drive off to the party.

"Mr. Cena we have arrived." The driver said. Then we all piled out of the car!

"Thanks dude." John tipped the man. John, Alex, and The Miz went in first. Then Kelly, Eve, and I! It felt like we were going in slow motion. I flipped my hair. Kelly and Eve beside me then fast motion!

"Three Mikes!" I ordered. The guy passing out drinks handed us them and we walked off to dance! I started to dance.

"Wow did you fall from heaven cause you have the face of an angel!" A guy hit on me.

"Uh huh, Well I am way out of your league!" I took my sunglasses off.

"Hanna!" Eve laughed.

"You can't just say that!" Kelly busted a gut.

"But when you know it you can." I giggled along. Alex made his way through the crowd. I swayed my hips to the music taking a big gulp of my drink!

"Having fun?" Alex yelled over the music.

"YEAH, ARE YOU?" I replied.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Alex yelled.

"Good." Cody came out of no where.

"YOUR PARTY IS AMAZING!" I yelled.

"Not as good as you look!" Cody flirted. Take My Hand (Best Song Ever) By The Ready Set came on.

"Can I get a smile a smile dang I hope so!" Kelly and I sang. Eve was dancing with someone in the distance.

"Give me your hand, give me your hand, this is the best song EVER!" Alex sang. Making me laugh. Tonight is the most fun I have had in probably my whole life.

"What is this party for?" I asked.

"My birthday!" Cody replied.

"Sorry If I knew I would have brought something!" I said.

"Oh its fine really." Cody smiled. I kept on dancing and having fun when I saw my Dad walk in!

"Cody if my Dad asks I am not here either is Kelly, Alex, and Eve!" I grabbed everyone and ran.

"What the heck!" Eve screeched.

"My Dad is here!" My eyes widened. _The wind blows through your hair, as your walkin people stare. _My ring tone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hanna, this is Randy Orton!" The person replied.

"May I ask how you know me?" I ask.

"I saved you from falling!" Randy said.

"Oh I never got to thank you!" I said.

"You don't have to, I just wanted to ask if you would go to coffee with me?" Randy asked.

"Well I am really busy this week so no sorry!" With that I hung up. I barely no him and I am not going to just go on a date with some random guy!

"Your Dad left!" Cody informed.

"Thanks!" Then I got less worried and had more fun. I kept on drinking! The different flavors of alcohol impressed me.

"Hanna I think you should stop!" Alex said.

"I am not in love with you Hon Solo!" I yelled and dropped to the floor passed out.

**You like to drink? So do we! Grab my bottles bring them to me! Hold your glasses up people every where now everybody put your glasses in the air. Girl I wanna see you tonight I gotta see you tonight! **Chris Brown Yeah x3.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

I sat up we had all went back to my apartment after Hanna passed out. Well everyone but John he was so smashed and hitting on everything that moved! Hanna sat up.

"Uhh!" Hanna groaned in pain. "ALEX!"

"I am right here!" I said.

"My head hurts!" She complained.

"Its called a hang over." I say as I quickly put a waste basket in front of her as she hurls in it. I hold Hanna's hair. When she is done Hanna hugs me like a child and I hold her tight.

"Do you still have my extra clothes here?" Hanna asked.

"Sure do!" I replied.

"Well I am going to get freshened up!" Hanna got up. Gosh, she is barely wakened and I am tangled up in her beauty! There is not a flaw in her! The first time I saw Hanna was when she was the new girl in the fifth grade. Hanna's hair long it went past her chest, hot pink and light blue streaks down her hair, she wore a pair of long socks a purple socks with a long tee shirt, to other people she looked like a freak but to me Hanna was the most beautiful creature that ever was put on this gods green earth! Hanna came out in a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank. I just stared at her.

"What?" Hanna looked confused.

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay." Hanna looked down then jumped on me. But I rolled over on her and tickled Hanna!

"AWWWW STOP STOP, HA HA THAT TICKLES, SSTOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Hanna screamed. I finally stopped tickling her! "My dad is on his way, I have to do a photo shoot."

"Text him and tell him the I will take you because we are going to lunch!" I said.

"Okay!" Hanna smiled. "He told me to tell you be careful with his baby!"

"Oh I will." I smiled at her. Then we both leaned in and kissed! Hanna put her army boots on grabbed, her shoulder bag, and walked out! We just went through the drive through. I got Hanna a kids meal!

"HEY!" Hanna laughed.

"Just kidding here!" I handed her the real meal. One of Hanna's favorite songs Same Love by Macklemore feat. Mary Lambert!

"I can't change, even if I tried even if I wanted to, my love my love my love he keeps me warm!" She sang beautifully. We finally got to the photo shoot Hanna quickly shoved one more nugget in her mouth as she jumped out of the car and ran to her shoot!

Hanna's POV

"About time you got here!" My manager Tyler (A girl) joked.

"Sorry Alex and I went to get lunch while the others woke up!" I explained.

"Its fine hun, they had to do another shoot!" Tyler said.

"Okay!" I smiled. I saw the hottest guy on gods green earth! Tyler kept on talking and talking.

"Hanna, Hanna are you listening?" Tyler swung her hand in front of my face.

"No sorry, Who is that!" I point to the guy in the distance.

"That's Randall Keith Orton, son of Bob Orton, 20 years of age, why?" Tyler replied.

"I don't know I have heard of him before!" I exclaimed.

"Well lets get to work!" Tyler hands me my first outfit of the day. It is a black top with pink wording You don't own me Rebel, a black and pink skirt, fish nets, and spiked short boots! I posed doing the rock and roll sign. Hours past as I posed and played dress up practically.

"Ready to go?" I said to Alex.

"Um someone is coming to see you!" Alex pointed behind me.

"Hi!" I looked at Randy.

"Sorry about calling you last night!" Randy apologized.

"Its fine we were all being stupid at that crazy party!" I said.

"Well I better get going." Randy said.

"Randy wait!" I called.

"Yeah?" He turned back to me.

"We should hang out some time!" I pulled my long hair behind my ear.

"Sounds good here is my number!" Randy handed me a slip of paper with his number.

"I will text you later." I smiled and walked off.

"Are you ready to get going yet!" Alex asked.

"Yes lets go!" I replied. Next I had to film for smack down. We pulled into the parking lot and parked in the spot labeled Alex Riley. We walked into the building. My hair flopped up and down like in the movies!

"Hey Hanna missed you lots!" Kelly said.

"Missed you to Kelz." I replied. Kelly and I have only known each other two days and we are kinda close .

"So I saw you talking to Randy at the photo shoot, be careful." Kelly exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked. Kelly pulled me to the side.

"Randy likes to act like he likes you to get what he wants from you! Then its goodbye he throws you out like garbage!" Kelly replied.

"No Kelly your lying he is not a player!" I exclaimed.

"If you weren't going to listen to my advice then don't ask why!" Kelly yelled at me.

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled at Kelly.

"Then you st..." Kelly was cut off mid sentence with a slap.

"Oh my god Kelly I am so sorry!" I stood there shocked. A crowd had formed because of all our yelling!

"No don't say your sorry." Kelly hushed and Eve helped her up and walked away. Tears rushed into my eyes. Why did I just do that? I pushed my head low and ran past the crowd of people staring.

"Hanna wait up!" Layla called out. Before I could slam the door all the way Layla slipped in. "Oh Hun I know you didn't mean it, you were as shocked as she was!" I just reached out my arms indicating I need a hug! Layla wrapped her arms around me hugging me. Tears ran lightly down my face.

"Thank you Lay!" I wiped my tears. "I need to find Kelly."

"No give her some space okay!" Layla explained.

"Yeah, I will." I said. I slipped on my cardigan and said my goodbyes to Layla and left. The halls of this building seemed to get longer and longer. I still couldn't believe I slapped Kelly. Its only my forth day here and people already hate me!

"Hanna?" A mans voice called. I turned around to see the shield come around the corner. "Thought that was you!" I couldn't scream I was to afraid to!

"So its been a few how are ya?" Roman Raines asked.

"Yeah babe how ya been?" Laughed Dean Ambrose. '

"Aww being shy huh?" Seth Rollins smirked. I stood there froze in fear tears burned in the back of my eyes.

"Well aren't you going to answer us Hanna?" Dean Ambrose asked. I shook my head no. Then I felt rough hands shove me hard against the cement wall. I slid down the wall in pain. The a hard swift kick right to the ribs.

"Oh!" I screamed out in pain. Seth Rollins was about to kick me when,

"No don't we just want to were her down til she is defenseless!" Dean laughed evilly. I tried to stand up but they had knocked out all the air in my lungs! As I stood up I fell to the ground. The tears came quickly now. The tears ran like rivers down my cheeks! The pain was unbearable!

"HANNA?" A familiar voice called. I tried to call out.

"Help." I said in a slight whisper. Randy rushed around the corner! He picked up my limp body!

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Randy asked.

"I am fine now and the shield." I replied. He took me into the medical facility. After forty five minuets of exams.

"Nothing broke just a bruised rib but that will go away in short time!" The Doctor explained.

"Thank you." Randy and I walked out.

"Thank you for saving me back there!" I smiled.

"No problem, I was wondering if you would like to go to coffee?" Randy asked.

"I would love to go to coffee with you pick me up at eight!" I replied.

"See you then!" Randy waved. When Randy walked away! I jumped up and down!


End file.
